


The Color Red

by 42_rats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disembowelment, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gay, Graphic Description of Corpses, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Messy, Murder, Murder Kink, Mutilation, Organs, Romanticism, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Serial Killers, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_rats/pseuds/42_rats
Summary: Celestia and Kyoko share a few interests and hobbies that ultimately make their lives more interesting than most-basically just the torture and murder of a random man done by celeste-contains gore, blood, disembowelment, and almost borderline necrophilia-posted before under a different title and orphaned but this is the finished one
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	The Color Red

Kyoko sat silently on the plush hotel room couch, lost in thought. The room was expensive and large, with a massive bed in the center of the room and two luxurious bathrooms with huge bathtubs. The walls and headboard of the bed were covered in carved lace designs that matched the sophisticated interior. There was a single vase of dead red and white roses on the black nightstand, which was somehow endearing and romantic.

-

Celestia had always been bold and demanding. From the first time they spoke she had always been hasty and direct in stating exactly what she wanted.

Unless she was lying, which she unfortunately did often.

Nonetheless, she and Kyoko had many things in common, the same appreciation of gothic architecture, the same fondness for roses, and they both loved the color red. Celestia loved collecting rare knives with complex and unique designs on the handle and blade. Kyoko had a fascination with calligraphy. They had bonded over their interests as time passed and they had opened up more and more to each other, and the longer they talked the darker the interests they expressed became. 

They were sick.

Celestia loved using her intricate knives to cut into the soft flesh of random victims she found on the street. Kyoko loved to watch her mutilate young men and women. Celestia loved to carve intentional deep slices up across the neck and torso of her victim until their skin was practically shredded meat on their body. Kyoko loved to kiss her while she did it. 

-

Kyoko snapped back to the current moment when she heard the familiar rustle of fabric. Celestia was stood by the hotel bed, having just stripped off most of her clothing. She was left standing in the ruffled button down she was wearing underneath her blazer, a pair of delicate thigh high tights, and her lacy black underwear that hugged her delicate hips perfectly.

She must have noticed Kyoko staring because she smiled sweetly and said,

“I figured since the blouse was white, it might be fun to keep it on.”

Kyoko smirked at the prospect. She glanced at the large array of knives that had been placed on the table beside her and shivered with excitement. Taking off her clothes completely at the beginning of the show had never felt right, she preferred to take them off in the heat of the moment even at the risk of permanently staining them. She crossed her legs on the couch, glad it was conveniently placed directly across from the left side of the bed and she hadn’t had to move it.

“Should we get started?”

Celestia nodded. She crawled up onto the bed where a young man was bound to the bed, gagged, and unconcious with his head resting against the headboard. She leaned over him, and slapped him across the face as hard as she possibly could. Kyoko would have cringed if the man wasn’t about to endure much worse pain than just a harsh slap. He woke with a gasp and tried to his best to yell against the gag, but only muffled grunts came out.

Celestia maneuvered into his lap and straddled his hips before whispering,

“Good morning.”

The mans eyes widened and he frantically glanced around the room until his eyes landed on Kyoko, sitting perfectly still just feet away from the bed. He widened his eyes and squirmed against the restraints before Celestia grabbed his chin and yanked his head so that he was looking directly into her eyes.

“She’s not going to help you. You might as well enjoy the inevitable, darling”, Celestia purred as she used the other hand to trace circles on the man’s temple. For a moment, he seemed enraptured in her gaze and relaxed slightly in her grip. 

Celestia shot an excited look at Kyoko, and Kyoko stood up. She walked to the table by the couch and ran her fingers across the long row of knives arranged in front of her. Her fingers landed on a particularly shiny one with a rose engraved handle and she delicately picked it up. She slowly walked to the bed, carefully fondling the knife. She stopped next to Celestia who was still straddling the bound man and placed the knife into the palm of her open hand. 

Celestia giggled, and Kyoko pressed her face into the crook of her shoulder while she slid her hand down Celestia’s back. Kyoko licked a long stripe up her exposed neck before pressing her lips against Celestia’s and eventually slipping into her mouth. They kissed lazily with Celestia still holding the knife in her hand loosely. Kyoko stopped only when Celestia let out a soft moan and she pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

She made her way back to the couch and sat before motioning for Celestia to start.

The man was still in a daze, eyes wide, staring at the woman sitting on top of him as Celestia traced the gleaming blade over his neck and bare chest. She shivered and smiled down at the person shaking underneath her.

“Where should I start, Kyoko dearest?”

Kyoko pondered her question for a moment.

“Stomach.”

Celestia dragged her hands down the man’s torso, leaning over so that her breasts touched his chest. She began to count down.

“5...4...”

The reality of the situation seemed to finally strike the man.

“...3...”

She stabbed on two. The sharp knife slid cleanly into his gut, halfway to the hilt. The man choked and attempted to scream against the gag but his efforts were futile. Celestia pulled the knife out and a small spurt of blood spattered across her cheek and onto her shirt. 

Kyoko got up and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, which was shaking quite intensely as the man writhed in pain on the now blood soaked mattress. 

Celestia let out a long groan of arousal and rubbed her bloodstained hands across her breasts, still atop the wounded man. With hot and heavy breath, she brought the knife to the top of his rib cage and sliced the tip down his abdomen leaving a long cleanly cut gash that trailed all the way down to his bellybutton.

He howled against the gag.

The blood was now starting to flow steadily, however the man was nowhere near dying yet. Celestia let out a soft groan and licked all the way up the man’s raw open wound. She leaned over to where Kyoko was sitting and hung her bloody mouth open invitingly.

Kyoko graciously took the invitation and invaded Celestia’s mouth with her tongue. The blood was sweet, so sweet, and the way Celestia moaned into her mouth was even sweeter. She pulled away from Kyoko and brandished the knife before slowly licking the bloody flat side of the blade. She looked so hot like that, face smeared with blood, shirt already stained red, breathing heavily and aroused beyond belief. Kyoko could feel herself getting wetter every second she watched.

Celestia turned to face the man again. His eyes were wide and teary and he was in too much shock to scream. Celestia, who was done wasting time, started carving the knife tip into his stomach. He jerked and writhed but she didn’t stop slicing into him. She cut long deep lines all across his torso, exposing the meat underneath his skin, all while gyrating on his thigh and completely high on pure adrenaline. He shook and jerked and screamed against the gag but she just kept cutting.

She then took the knife to his face, cutting deep holes into the parts of his cheeks that weren’t covered by the gag. He could do nothing but stare at her in terror as she licked the dripping blood from his cheek and stuck her tongue in the fresh hole. She cradled his face as she bit and slobbered all over the open flesh, humming as she did so.

There was now a lot of blood pooling on the man’s torso where Celestia had been leaning over. She sat back up on his legs to admire her work.

His torso was beautifully mutilated with long stripes of exposed meat and perfect holes that were barely visible under the large puddle of blood that was flooding the cavernous wreck of his upper body. He was unconscious now, but still not dead. Celestia dipped her fingers in the pool of blood, careful to avoid any chunks of flesh, and brought them to her mouth.

She sucked on them for a while, letting the blood drip down her chin and onto her chest. Kyoko watched in awe as her beautiful mess of a girlfriend turned to face her and said,

“Let’s fuck over his dead body.”

Kyoko grew even more aroused than she already was at that idea.

“Yeah. But I want to see his guts first.”

Celestia giggled before turning back around to her plaything. Once again, she gave him a hard slap to wake him, made even more painful by the bloody hole carved into his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and as soon as they did, Celestia spit on his face. For good measure.

She brought the knife to his throat.

“Do you want to die?”

He nodded feebly as soon as she spoke. 

“Hmm... in that case I should keep you around a bit longer.”

She took the knife tip to his right collarbone and made a deep slice from his shoulder all the way to his wrist. The man could no longer scream, his eyes were almost completely dull.

Celestia then used the back of her hand to wipe the pool of blood off his stomach and onto the floor. The liquid and loose chunks of flesh hit the floor with a splat. She kissed him sweetly on the forehead as a parting gesture before stabbing the long knife deep into his abdomen and slicing down, cutting through the remaining layer of his flesh and revealing his intestines to the cold air. The man choked and squirmed with renewed vigor, somehow still alive after all Celestia had put him through.

She took a deep excited breath and stuck her hands into his newly exposed organs. 

Kyoko watched, mesmerized, as Celestia fondled around in the man’s intestines in absolute bliss. She was covered almost head to toe in blood and it was hot, so incredibly hot. All of a sudden she reached out to grab Kyoko’s arm and yanked so hard Kyoko almost fell over.

Kyoko understood what she wanted her to do and stood on the other side of the bed over the man’s body as Celestia continued to invade the freshly deceased man’s open stomach with her delicate hands. She leaned in to kiss Kyoko all while squishing around the man’s stomach and pulling his organs out at random. Celestia dripped blood into Kyoko’s mouth and up her nose while she pulverized the man’s insides but it didn’t matter to Kyoko what fluids entered her body anymore. 

Celestia broke the kiss and pulled out the man’s large intestine with a wet sucking noise as it was wrenched out of his body. Kyoko licked her bloody lips and shrugged off her blazer while Celestia unbuttoned her blouse after dumping the man’s intestine on the floor beside the bed. Kyoko picked the knife back up from beside her girlfriend and handed it to her.

“Don’t forget to take the prize.”

Celestia took the knife to the man’s head and cut off a piece of his hair which she set on the bedside table along with her knife. Her knees squished around on the bloody mattress as she shucked her shirt off the bed and into the middle of the floor, past the discarded organs. Kyoko dropped her blazer behind her and started unbuttoning her own blouse while she admired Celestia’s bloody and exposed breasts. 

Once Kyoko was left in only her underwear, she crawled towards Celestia who had been patiently waiting for her on the red stained portion of the hotel bed. As soon as she did, the gore covered girl grabbed Kyoko’s face roughly and mashed her tongue into the other girls mouth like her life depended on it. Kyoko reciprocated immediately and brought her pale hands to the bloody girl’s face. 

They positioned themselves so that Kyoko was leaning over Celestia, who was sitting centimeters away from the body lying next to her. Celestia wrapped her arms around Kyoko’s waist and kissed her again, pulling Kyoko down so that their stomachs were pressed together. After another long messy kiss, Kyoko wove her fingers into the other girl’s sticky hair and tightened her grip while she trailed her tongue from Celestia’s neck all the way to the area in between her breasts. Celestia let out small whimpers and giggles as Kyoko used her tongue to praise her chest and lick the gore off her pale flesh. 

Kyoko released her grip on Celestia’s hair and brought her head back up to kiss her again, mixing their saliva with the sweet blood from Celestia’s body to form an intoxicating elixir that dripped from their mouth when they pulled apart. She took a moment to hold eye contact with Celestia, who brought her hand up to Kyoko’s mouth to presumably gather saliva to use as lubricant. Kyoko grabbed her hand and said, 

“Wait, I have a better idea.”

“Well what is it?”

Kyoko giggled.

“You’ll see.”

Celestia rolled her eyes playfully and sat up against the headboard. Kyoko watched her hands like a hawk as they snaked down her body smearing the blood around untill she reached her soaked underwear.

Soaked with blood among other things.

Her nimble fingers slowly slid off her black panties and she spread her legs, allowing Kyoko an admirable view. Kyoko took the opportunity to briskly remove her own underwear. Now that they were both fully exposed Kyoko began to trace her fingertips down Celestia’s body, over her ribs and past her waist. Celestia ran a hand through Kyoko’s hair to let her know that it was alright to continue.

Kyoko pressed her lips against Celestia’s thigh, trailing slow kisses all the way up between her legs. After praising her girlfriends bloody body with her mouth, she wasted no time in getting to work. She licked slow stripes up and down Celestia’s slit, savoring the taste of her arousal while she looked up into the red eyes of the woman grasping her hair ever so gently.

She continued licking and sucking, frequently bringing her tongue up to tease Celestia’s clit and every time she did she was rewarded with small moans and whimpers from above. Kyoko mumbled from in between Celestia’s legs, “Is it good darling?”

Celestia panted, “Yeah... like that...” and threw her head back before grinding lightly onto Kyoko’s face. The action served mostly to smear the blood in Kyoko’s hair and on her face but it also caused her clit to knock against Kyoko’s teeth. She let out a yelp and Kyoko lifted her face from between her legs. 

She grabbed Celestia by the shoulders and pushed her down on the bed in the other direction so that she was draped against the torso of the now cooling corpse that laid next to them. The blood spatter from the impact hit Kyoko’s face and chest, painting her skin with startling red droplets.

Celestia smirked at the girl above her and brought her tongue to Kyoko’s breasts, cleaning the blood from her sensitive skin. Kyoko yanked her underwear down her legs and pulled it off her ankles with haste so that she could resume her spot above Celestia. The two kissed roughly and it was separated when Kyoko yanked a handful of Celestia’s hair back hard enough to pull her lips away. 

Kyoko reached her hand towards her girlfriend’s face and Celestia obediently opened her mouth to suck the fingers that were shoved inside, but Kyoko stroked her cheek and said, “Remember when I said I had a better idea?”

Before Celestia had time to react, Kyoko’s breasts were pressed against her face and her forearms framed Celestia’s head for a brief moment. When she emerged, her hands were drenched in blood and loose pieces of flesh and organ matter almost up to her elbows. Kyoko grabbed Celestia’s face and prodded her lips with bloody fingers.

“Suck.”

Celestia did so gladly. She let Kyoko invade the inside of her mouth while she closed her eyes in bliss and savored the taste of blood that she was so accustomed to. Kyoko pulled her fingers from Celestia’s mouth and took no time in rubbing her messy digits up and down Celestia’s slit. In return, Celestia brought her hands to her own chest and stroked her fingers all the way down her body, gathering the blood and gore that still remained on her skin to her fingertips. She took those fingers in between Kyoko’s legs just as she was doing to Celestia. 

Kyoko ran her fingers along Celestia’s folds and traveled to her entrance where she easily slid her index finger inside. Celestia mimicked the gesture inside Kyoko, and Kyoko leaned in to kiss her again, pressing their slick bodies against each other. 

Kyoko slid in another finger after pumping the first one for a while which elicited a needy moan from Celestia that vibrated softly in Kyoko’s throat. She flinched when Celestia added a second finger inside of her as well but never removed her mouth from Celestia’s for a second. She sped up her fingers and was rewarded with more whimpers into her mouth from Celestia who was maintaining her pace but now shaking a little.

Kyoko broke the kiss for a quick breath and removed her fingers from inside Celestia to play with her clit. Celestia moaned loudly and used her free hand to stifle her voice but Kyoko batted it away. Surprisingly, Celestia picked up the pace of her fingers and craned her neck to kiss Kyoko again. Her fingers twisted and pumped in and out of Kyoko at an incredible speed and Kyoko was struggling to hold in her own voice.

After a few more minutes of intense thrusting and a third finger, Kyoko was weakening by the second. She pulled away from Celestia’s lips and said, “I’m really... close-“ Celestia pulled Kyoko’s head close to her neck and whispered in her ear, “Me too..”

Kyoko’s hand shot up to the back of Celestia’s head where she yanked her hair back and kissed her as hard as she could. Within seconds she was at the peak of her orgasm, whining into Celestia’s mouth as she came so hard she saw stars. As she was coming down from her high, she sped up her fingers on Celestia’s clit and the other girl let out a high pitched moan into her mouth. She grabbed Kyoko’s wrist and whimpered loudly while she ground her hips onto Kyoko’s fingers. 

Celestia wrapped her legs right around Kyoko and her hand shook intensely when she came, crying into Kyoko’s mouth and holding her arm in place while she came. A burst of warm fluid hit Kyoko’s hand and it was soon followed by a few more while she kept her hold on Celestia’s hair and continued to kiss her. 

Both girls lay beside each other breathing heavily, in a pool of liquids of all sorts with bodies stained completely crimson. Celestia turned her head to look into Kyoko’s eyes and whispered,

“You can do the dirty work this time.”

Kyoko sighed, knowing the rest of the night would be much less enjoyable than the earlier activities. Nonetheless, she slid off the bed and walked to the couch where her bag was still sitting, and pulled out a pair of pliers and a scalpel. 

Maybe this will be fun too.


End file.
